


Дама в беде

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Дама в беде

А сначала всё казалось такой хорошей идеей.  
Мол, как ещё ловить подозрительных личностей, как не на живца. Тем более, Скайуокер за подозрительную личность сошёл бы и без грима. А Тано вполне сошла бы за девицу в беде – да и некого же больше.  
Тут-то и началась проблема.  
У девчонки были свои представления о красавицах в беде. И о том, как вживаться в роль. Макияж – это ещё полбеды. Наряд ещё беднее её повседневного – пережить кое-как можно; хоть Оби-Ван и еле сдерживался, чтобы не высказаться: Тано, да если б ты завернулась в свой же хвостик – это было бы больше похоже на одежду. Только бесполезно же. Посмеётся и побежит дальше.  
Самым же жутким было то, что она взяла в привычку в таком виде мотаться по коридорам корабля, путаться под ногами и высовываться из-за угла. Страшно, что пришибёшь ненароком, ещё страшнее, что не пришибёшь.  
Асока Тано свалилась Оби-Вану под ноги даже не намеренно. Кажется. Подвели туфли на здоровенном каблуке, которые она как раз осваивала. И Оби-Ван хотел было просто помочь и дальше не обращать внимания.  
Но девчонка уже ухватила его за шею, и мешались бусы, которые она всегда носила на рожках, и лучше бы она всё-таки заворачивалась в хвостик, а не в две тряпочки, неудобно же, во всех смыслах неудобно, и наконец её удалось отцепить, еле-еле, с таким трудом.  
А всё казалось такой хорошей идеей.


End file.
